Witch
A is a female human who studies and practices witchcraft. They use magic to perform supernatural feats. Description A woman capable in the usage of magic is called a witch (meanwhile a man capable in the usage of magic is called a wizard). Witches have existed since time immemorial, passing on their knowledge from generation to generation. While witchcraft is usually an inherited tradition, with almost all witches being descended from past witches along the female line, a girl born as a normal human can also become a witch. From an early age witches are taught magic and will later go to magical schools to refine their skills. Witches born with a magical inheritance learn magic quickly, while Akko Kagari, a first-generation witch, showed a much slower development initially. However, not all magical skill is cultivated through study or inherited by blood— Akko herself has a natural magical talent which allowed her to wield the Shiny Rod. Even in modern times, those schooled as witches usually take it up as their profession. By acquiring magical licenses in their preferred field, witches can use their skills for different jobs, whether as a teacher of magic, fortune teller, magic item seller, forensic investigator, etc. History The history of witches dates back to megalithic times and earlier. In the Great Age of Magic witches got their infinite magic from the legendary tree Yggdrasil, whose branches covered the cosmos with magical energy. However, as time came, the presence of the tree disappeared from the world, and the branches that still remain of the tree came to be known as the Ley Lines. The seed of the tree is the magic that created the world, Grand Triskellion, which was protected by witches for generations and finally sealed in Arcturus Forest. After the end of the Great Era, the witches lost their place in the world and their community fell from decline. However, in the 5th century, the legendary Nine Olde Witches appeared. With their power and wisdom, they managed to stall the magic in the world. In the Middle Ages witches were despised and witchcraft was seen as an evil practice, leading to the persecution of witches and the repression of the art. Traces of this resentment remain in some people to this day, Appleton Academy was founded and is run by people who hate witches. After the medieval Witch Hunts and before the industrial revolution, approximately 200 years before the present, the Golden Age of Magic occurred. In this period of time humankind relied on magic for almost everything and witches became honored as the epitome of human knowledge. In the present period of science and technology, witchcraft has ceased to be perceived as a practical art, and instead as a relic of the past doomed to obsolescence. Magic around the world continues to weaken, and the number of witches decreases more and more. Guided by Chariot, the young first-generation witch Atsuko Kagari used the Claiomh Solais to awaken the Seven Words of Arcturus and break the seal on the Grand Triskellion. With the help of friends and worldwide encouragement, Akko and Diana Cavendish harnessed its ultimate power to make the world into a place where all mankind could live happily together. The power from humanity's believing hearts united to support the witches' success became a new Yggdrasil, restoring its infinite magic to the world and saved witches from obsolence. Power and Equipment Through the channeling of the magical energy of the Ley Lines, witches can perform their magical abilities. While some spells and enchantments are simpler than others, each witch's individual ability allows her to exploit magic to a greater or lesser extent. There are various types of magic that witches can master. Formerly, witches were able to use magic by tapping into the magical energy that radiated from Yggdrasil from the dawn of creation. However, as the magic slowly began to weaken, a source of power and a tool to channel that power is required in order for magic to be properly used. The Magic Wands are the traditional means of channeling magic through their batteries, but since wands alone can only handle a limited amount of magic energy, this prevents the magic from being used continuously. Because of that, there are objects like the Sorcerer's Stone that store magical energy for it to be used freely. es:Bruja Category:Witch Category:Terminology Category:Female